Edge Of The Heart
by JrockSpam's Requested Fics
Summary: Tsuzuku X Koichi. When Meto phones alerting Tsuzuku that Koichi had been missing for days, the singer finds himself driving to his friend's apartment. But nothing could prepare him for what he'd find. Visual Kei one-shot with Mejibray Jrockers


**_I don't own Mejibray! I just own the story. Please enjoy!_**

Tsuzuku had been lounging around his apartment when he received the strange call that would start it all. This call, believe it or not was from Meto. Sure, the strange man was silent when it came to fans, but in real life people will be surprised to hear he does actually speak. Granted that hearing his voice is a rarity. Meto is a man of few words. If it's not worth saying he wouldn't say it. He was normal, just a personality trait by a psychiatrist's standards but weird so societies'. Tsuzuku immediately recognised the caller as Meto when a scratching, high pitched- 'Hi' squeaked down the phone. Meto cleared his throat before speaking in his regular, monotone manly voice.

"Hey… Tsu….Er, you spoken to Koichi?"

"No… Can't say I have" Tsuzuku yawned with little interest.

"Since when?"

"Since when did I last speak to him…" The singer pondered "Four days ago. Why?"

"That's exactly it. No one has seen him for days. Go to his apartment and see how he is, will ya?"

"Why can't you or Mia?!" Tsuzuku spluttered, disgusted at the idea of leaving his apartment. Going to his kitchen to make a cup of coffee seemed like too much effort for the vocalist. He had planned on having a lazy day, watching bad soap operas and chain smoking until clouds formed above him.

"Because we're both in Kyoto-"

"Why the fuck are you in Kyoto?!"

"Visiting my family-"

"Why's Mia there?!"

"He drove. I can't drive- REMEMBER?!" Meto uncharacteristically yelled down the speaker.

"Whatever"

"Fuck off sicko…"

"I'll get round there anyway. Why do you worry so much anyway?"

"The question is why aren't you worried, ne?"

"What do you mean by that?" Tsuzuku felt his stomach turn.

"Mia told me. Apparently you have a little girly crush on him. Shouldn't you be worried too?"

Tsuzuku gritted his teeth, picturing his perfect torturous revenge on Mia "I don't know what you talking about"

"Wh-"

"I'll go round there now"

"O-" The vocalist quickly pressed the end button on his phone before Meto could speak again.

For a moment, Tsuzuku just stared at the phone as if it had just come to life and bitten him. The truth was that he was panicking deep down. Koichi meant a lot to him. They were very close indeed, and it would be a lie to deny that feelings had bloomed in the midst of their friendship; at least on Tsuzuku's side. He had confessed to Mia on a drunk night out when all his morals went out the window. Mia had promised to keep to himself, but clearly the band's drummer was an exception. True, it was unlikely Meto would blab. It wouldn't get him anywhere so he'd see no use of it. He'd be silent not for Tsuzuku sake but for the fact that the information was worthless. Could he get money for telling someone that there was some one-sided romance in the band? No, therefore Meto's lips were sealed. Pointless trivia. The drummer would probably have forgotten by next week…

The vocalist hurriedly punched in Koichi's home number before anxiously holding the phone to his ear, praying silently.

No Answer.

Tsuzuku hung up and dialled Koichi's mobile number, a digit set he had memorized as soon as it was on his phone.

No answer.

The vocalist abandoned the phone on the side table and rushed out the room and into the kitchen. He pulled on a pair of trainers, rushing to do them up with loose laces, grabbed his keys and ran out his apartment. He returned to rummage through his hall side drawer to find the pair of spare keys Koichi had given for emergencies; like that exact moment. He practically flew down the stairs as his mind was cruel enough to think of all the horrible possibilities. Tsuzuku shot into his car and headed off at high speed. Here leased his pressure on the control and the car slowed down to a legal speed. The singer let out an uneven breath as he drove, doing his best to stay as calm he could while behind the wheel. He would be useless if he crashed.

When He finally arrived outside the apartment building, Tsuzuku badly parked his car in the car park, taking up two spaces, before running in through the apartment doors. He shot to the lift, hitting the button hard. The building smelt strongly of lemon cleaning products and bleach. It was so strong it could make your eyes water if took a good breath in. Tsuzuku waited for the lift to arrive for just two seconds before angrily exhaling and heading up the nearby stairs, too impatient to wait for the damn elevator. The singer dashed up five flights before collapsing against a wall, desperate for breath. He pushed himself away from the white wall, stumbling, and headed up the next two flights and to Koichi's floor. He hurried down the corridor, not needing to read the door numbers to find the right one. He knew Koichi's apartment whereabouts off by heart.

Tsuzuku fell against to door tiredly, his heart beat in his throat, as he fumbled in his jean pocket for the door keys. He swallowed hard before, with shaky hands, tried to force the key into the lock.

"Come on… Come on…!" he mumbled under his breath as he forced the key into the lock.

The lock squeaked, before finally clanking to signal Tsuzuku's success. He hurriedly pushed the door open, almost forgetting to take the key.  
There were two things Tsuzuku noticed when he entered the apartment. 8 scowling eyes shot to him. Koichi's cats seemed to have run amuck in the apartment. The place was an absolute mess. There was a cat on every surface Tsuzuku could see. The room smelt strongly of cigarette smoke and burnt cooking.

With cautious steps, Tsuzuku made his way to the kitchen, peeping in slowly. The room was empty and extremely unclean. The sink was filled with dirty dishes and cutlery and the side boards were scattered with crumbs and grime. A few ants adventured the kitchen tiles. The singer wrinkled his nose and backed out the room in disgust. He gulped and with a sigh to prepare himself, he scuttled over to the opposite door; Koichi's bed room. The door creaked open to reveal a very un-kept room. Unlike the other rooms, there was no horrid odour, just a foul sight.

Then he saw him.  
Koichi; standing outside the window on the ledge, looking out into the scenery. He was still, only his hair flowing in the breeze. From the back, he looked lifeless.  
Tsuzuku panicked. He didn't know what to do. One of his best friends was stand on a ledge close to falling. What if he made him panic, causing him to fall off the ledge and down to his death? Horrid thoughts raced round Tsuzuku's head as he slowly made his way over to the window, no plan at all forming in his mind. What could he do? What was he supposed to do?

Slowly, Koichi's head turn round, revealing tearstained, make-up-less eyes, filled with misery.

"Koichi…" Tsuzuku whispered

The guitarist just stared at him, unmoving, his greasy pink hair blowing in the wind. Tsuzuku shook out his statue state of shock and ran to the window, pleading to his friend in fear as he opened the 6 foot tall full window inches near the pink haired man.

"Koichi, please! Come back inside!"

"No Tsuzuku" Koichi replied sternly. "I've had enough of this!"

"Of what? Koichi please, I-"

"Of failing! Of never winning! Of-"

"What are you talking about? The band is doing really well!"

"I'm not talking about the band, Tsu! I'm talking about real like! My parents hate me, my grandparents have died and all my creativity has gone! Every note I play is wrong! Every string I play is out of tune!"

"What are you talking about…" Tsuzuku muttered hopelessly

"Why should I stay?! Is there any reason? No one loves me, and when you don't have love then it's not worth living!

"Your parents still love you-"

"No. They don't! They hate me. They are utterly disappointed in me!"

"The fans love you…"

"They don't love me, they love the idea- god!"

"Meto, Mia and I-"

"I mean love that matters! Not friendship love"

Tsuzuku lost it "SO what?! Our feelings don't matter! If you die we'll be lost!" Tsuzuku argued desperately.

"No you won't! You can replace me-"

"We could but we never will!"

"Well you'll have to-"

Tsuzuku's heart stopped as he saw Koichi finally jump. As soon as his feet left the ledge, fear fled into the guitarists eyes. A scream spat form his lips as his hands desperately grabbed out. Tsuzuku screamed his friend's name in horror as he watched his friend leap, only to grab back on to the ledge.

"Koichi! Hold on!" The singer leaned desperately out the window to the man "Don't let go!"

Tsuzuku grabbed hard onto koichi's wrist and pulled with all his might.

"Give me your other hand!"

"I can't!" Koichi whimpered with closed eyes in the fear of looking down.

"Koichi please don't do this!" Tsuzuku felt tear fall down in cheek "God dammit gimme your hand!"

Koichi finally opened his eyes and looked up at his dear friend. Unwillingly, his other hand let go of the edge. His body jolted down but Tsuzuku held on tight, determined not let his friend fall.

"God, please, I'm sorry!" Koichi yelled with closed eyes "I don't wanna die, God please!"

"I've got you! It's okay" Tsuzuku murmured as he pulled koichi up through the window with all his might.

The guitarist desperately grabbed on to the window edge and hauled himself in, tumbling on to the floor with Tsuzuku. For a moment, the two just lied there in shock, their breaths heavy and laboured. Koichi sniffed, bringing his hand to his eyes to whip away his tears. The singer harshly sat up, still breathless, running his fingers through his hair.

"What… What the fuck, Koichi?!" His voice broke as he spoke.

"SHUT UP!" Koichi yelled

"God, I…" Tsuzuku's words left him

"I'm sorry, okay?" the guitarist sniffled

Tsuzuku turned his head slowly and looked down at Koichi who faced away from him. He truly was a miserable sight. It was painful to look at all but yet it was unclear. He had shown so little signs, no… NO signs of even considering anything like this. Tsuzuku was aware of Koichi's difficult relationship with her parents over the last few years, and he knew that his parental grandparents recent died, his maternal dead for years, but he hadn't realised how much the tragedies had eaten away. The singer was in utter shock; he could comprehend anything of what had just happened. It all seemed like a terrible dream now even though it was only minutes ago.

"Koichi…" Tsuzuku's voice was gently as he shuffled closer to the sad man "I know… I know you don't think anyone loves you… In the deeper sense, but… You're wrong"

Koichi sniffed, turning his hard to look up at the singer. He swallowed hard "really?"

Tsuzuku nodded, his eyes on the floor.

"Who… Who does?"

Tsuzuku sighed "I do. I know that means nothing to you, but there you go. Remember that. Someone does"

Koichi was silent as he processed the words. He cocked his head to one side as he asked.

"What do you mean? In… In what way?"

"I mean in a 'I like you more than friends' way! For fuck sakes…" Tsuzuku slammed his face into his palms, feeling his cheeks getting hot.

The singer heard the sound of Koichi shuffling on the floor and made the assumption he was getting up. He knew he was wrong when he felt a body next to him. He removed his hands from his face and looked to the side. Koichi sat very close, as if he was glued to the singer's side. He had his hands cupped round his knees to hold up and stared straight forward and out the open window.

"It's nice" he spoke flatly "When feelings are returned"

Koichi turned is head to Tsuzuku and smiled, his eyes still glistening with tears. The singer just stared. The guitarist sighed, lying his head on the singers shoulder, his eyes closing. Tsuzuku finally smiled, placing his head upon Koichi's and wrapping his arms round him tightly.

In honesty, he feared he'd lose him if he let go…

But Koichi was right. You cannot live without love. And When love is returned… 'It's Nice'.

**_Author's note: This fic was inspired by Evanescence video for Bring Me To Life. It came on Scuzz while I had writers block- song saviour!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed and I really hope you comment!  
Check out my other jrock fics! You can find me on Tumblr as JrockSpam – We spam jrock all day every day!_**


End file.
